Collision of Worlds
by Sword-of-Shadows
Summary: A UsUk songfic with the song "Collision of Worlds". Arthur and Alfred are s competing act in their school's talent show. Will they be able to put their suble  or not so suble  cultural differences aside and survive their act?


**A/N: **I BLAME THIS SONG FOR THIS LITTLE PLOT BUNNY

http:/ www. youtube .com /watch?v=Xi7ctwvjb5A (remove the spaces)

"Collision of Worlds" from the ending credits to CARS 2… Which Sword just finally watched X'D I'm so behind on new movies~

ANYWAY I don't own CARS, this song, or Hetalia, but you should all know that~

Enjoy?

* * *

><p>The crowd's roaring applause echoed and quieted in the school's auditorium as Ivan and his band left the stage, the large, scary Russian handing the mic over to Tino; the host of the night's talent show. As the leader of the school's Drama Club, the quiet student had been chosen to run the night's event.<p>

"And that was Ivan and the Baltics," the Finnish student addressed the crowd of international students "Remember to vote for your favorite act after the show, but we're not done yet! Next up is a duet starring two of the Drama Club's very own: Arthur Kirkland and Alfred F. Jones!"

The lights dimmed and the crowd cheered again as two dark figures walked onto the stage. A spotlight flicked on and illuminated Alfred, the light flickering in time as he strummed a few notes on his guitar, sending the crowd a Hollywood white smile  
>On the other side of the stage, a second spotlight and guitar immediately echoed him, revealing Arthur, who sent a small challenging look over at the American student.<p>

As the student on the drum set behind them started to play, the two of them made their way to the middle of the stage where Tino had left the single microphone and stand.

Alfred got there first and grabbed the mic, turning to face the crowd "_At the first sign of the morning light, Old Glory's in the sky_," He sang loudly before Arthur snatched the mic away from him and sang quieter.

"_Across the pond, it's afternoon and the Union Jack flies high_"_  
><em>Alfred leaned closer to the British student and tilted the mic his way "_We're on our first cup of coffee-_"

"_We're on our third cup of tea_," Arthur leaned away, pulling the mic with him, but Alfred grabbed it before he could get too far

"_And we can't pretend to live on different planets, you and me_," It seemed like he was singing more to Arthur than the crowd, judging by how the Brit frowned and almost turned away before Alfred dragged him into the chorus.

"_In this collision of worlds_," The two stopped fighting long enough to sing one line

"_Watch the new day dawn on a distant shore_," But Alfred, being Alfred, stole the next line for himself.

"_In this collision of worlds"_ Arthur turned away to catch a microphone as Tino threw it from offstage, pushing his guitar to hang across his back simultaneously as Alfred finished the chorus.

"_Oh you can't sit this out no more."_

"_Abbey Road," _Arthur turned back to Alfred and said almost challengingly.

"_Route 66,"_ Alfred countered with a grin"_CIA,"_

"_To the MI6,"_ Arthur finished.

"_Right lane," _was immediately met with_ "Left lane!"_

"_Metric!"_

"_Imperial," _

Arthur smirked and it was if the two were now arguing with each other during the middle of the song_ "Pounds-"_

"_Dollars," _Alfred corrected_ "Howdy," _he pretended to tip a cowboy's hat at the crowd, reminding them both that they were on stage.

"_Cheerio!" _Arthur bowed and nudged Alfred away with his hip.

"_A v8 growls," _Alfred purred.

"_To a v12 screams," _Arthur hummed.

"_Hail to the Chief," _Alfred pretended to play the trumpet with the microphone.

"_Well, God Save the Queen!"_ Arthur raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes.

"_Cops!"_

"_Bobbies, _

"_Tabasco," _Alfred grinned.

"_Wasabi," _Arthur frowned_._

"_Pistachio ice cream!"_ Alfred did his best Larry the Cable Guy impression and the crowd laughed and cheered.

"_In this collision of worlds," _Arthur sang over him.

"_Well it's too late and you can't stop it now,"_ Alfred joined him in singing, moving closer to the shorter blonde_. "In this collision of worlds!"_

"_Yeah find you a place and just watch it now; watch it now!" _The two almost fought over the last few words of the chorus.

Alfred launched into a guitar solo as Arthur glared at him and pulled his own guitar back over his shoulder to join in, the two pressing closer and closer with each chord.

The two blushed and jerked away at the end of the solo, just noticing how close together they were. _"Well you're a good ole' boy," _Alfred sang softly, looking away.

"_Yeah, you're a decent bloke," _Arthur's tone was even and soft as well_ "I say it's irony," _

"_I say it's a joke," _The two turned back to back as Alfred sang._ "When I look around, now I can see…"_

"_We ain't so different, you and me~" _The two held the last note out together, letting it ring around them.

"_Meat and potatoes," _Alfred twirled around to challenge Arthur, grinning.

"_Bangers and mash," _Arthur spun around as well, countering him as the two began another on-stage 'argument'.

"_Dollars,"_

"_Pounds," _Arthur shook his head at the American_ "Dosh,"_

"_Cash!" _Alfred pouted and corrected him.

"_Autobahn!"_

"_To the rising sun."_ Alfred cut him off_ "The I10,"_

"_To the M1!"_

"_Congress," _Alfred said in a superior tone.

"_Parliament," _Arthur made a face.

"_President," _Alfred saluted an imaginary official_._

"_The Queen!" _Arthur rolled his eyes and continued_ "Petrol, you say?"_

"_Gasoline," _Alfred finished.

"_Now grab your bird," _Arthur addressed the crowd.

"_And get your girl," _Alfred 'translated' with a wink.

"_Now it's a small world!" _The two moved closer again for the last chorus._ "Collision of worlds,"_

"_Watch the new day dawn on a distant shore," _Arthur allowed himself a small, sincere smile as he took a few more steps toward the American.

"_In this collision of worlds!" _

"_No you can't sit this out no more," _Alfred shook his head slowly and leaned closer to him.

"_In this collision of worlds!" _Arthur took over as Alfred sang over his held out note.

"_It's too late and you can't stop it now."_

"_Collision of worlds…" _It was as if the two forgot about the crowd watching them as Arthur leaned up toward Alfred, own mic forgotten and hanging loosely in his hand as Alfred's own mic picked up is voice.

"_Find you a place and watch it now!" _Alfred's last word echoed around them along with the sound of the guitar part being played for them by someone offstage.

"Ooh~" The two smiled at each other as their lips collided just as the spotlight clicked off and the crowd's roars filled in their silence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** …Maybe I should stick to writing oneshots. I actually finish them XD

So was it good? Bad? Let me know!

Adios~!


End file.
